Scene 133
*Army of Hades arc: ** 133: Part I ** 134: Part II ** 135: Part III ** 136: Part IV ** 137: Part V Cold open No cold open. Color plate of Clare with stigma in the original Jump SQ publication.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, p. 757 Round I 'Unknown aura' As the Ghosts rush through a Toulouse valley forest to intercept Cassandra, Helen senses a familiar aura nearby, but Miria orders everyone to concentrate on Cassandra.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, p. 759 'Clare alone' The Ghosts confront Cassandra, who launches her tentacled heads. While Clare's comrades take evasion action, Clare holds her position. Immediately four tentacled heads surround her, one directly in front—and three from behind.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 760–764 Clare fully awakens Ilena's arm and counterattacks with Quicksword. Clare minces the first head, then the three from the rear. Cassandra resorts to her locomotive tentacles, but Clare minces these also.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 765–767 In a final lunge, Clare tries to destroy Cassandra's vital core, but only damages the awakened body's left breast and Cassandra's real left arm.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 767–768 Clare lands among her comrades as Cassandra regenerates. Clare estimates that after the 7-year timeskip, her Quicksword technique may now be the equal of Ilena's.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 769–771 'Miria's plan' Miria's interior monologue reveals her stratagem—while she and her comrades distract Cassandra, elsewhere Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma collectively synchronize their Yoma power with Cassandra's (hence the Jump SQ title "Collective Resonance"), a technique that has parallels with Yoma Energy Alignment and Control and Yoma power harmonization. The goal is breaking the spell that Priscilla has over Cassandra's mind. And preventing the two from merging.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 771–772 Engaging Cassandra Up in the hills, Dae and Rubel observe from horseback the Claymore engagement in the valley below. Dae knows that the Ghosts' effort is doomed to fail. The Ghosts again dodge the renewed attacks of Cassandra, now completely healed.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 773–774 Elsewhere in the hills, Cynthia, Tabitha and Yuma realize their failure to synchronize with Cassandra. But despite this crisis, they become even more concerned about the mysterious, yet familiar aura that Helen noticed earlier.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, p. 775 New Abyssal 'Prey or predator?' Elsewhere, Destroyer–Priscilla confronts Riful's daughter. Destroyer–Priscilla places a hand on the girl's head, possibly to absorb the being. But the girl declares her hatred of Priscilla and hurls back Destroyer–Priscilla. The girl opens her mouth and launches veined Yoma rods resembling those of Dauf's.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 776–783 Destroyer–Priscilla counterattacks with her own rods, but the girl smashes the rods with her hair tentacles, then launches more rods.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 784–785 'Unexpected allies' Terrified, Chronos and Lars are aghast at the turn of events. Miria's plan has failed. But the sterner female awakeneds decide to take matters into their own hands and join the Ghosts to stop Cassandra.Jump SQ, January 2013, Claymore, Scene 133, pp. 786–789 Additional details 'Notes' 'Cover art' Jump SQ January 2013 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US